


Caught Red Handed

by RationalNumber



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RationalNumber/pseuds/RationalNumber
Summary: Kuroo goes home exhausted from work and an unquenchable longing for his boyfriend’s touches. Will he manage to distract the gaming addict Kenma Kozume to tend on his carnal desires?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 23
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	Caught Red Handed

The black door clicked open to reveal darkness. Kuroo sighed as he made his way inside his shared apartment with Kenma Kozume, his childhood sweetheart and his boyfriend of eight years.

Kuroo felt the lethargy pull on his shoulders and the ache on his calves as he switched on the light. _Kenma’s probably playing,_ he deducts, walking to the kitchen to see if his boyfriend ate the food he prepared for him. Being a gamer, Kuroo would always reprimand Kenma on how he misses meals because of getting too into his games.

A smile crosses his face as he sees the empty plates on the sink. Thankful that his boyfriend ate before burning his eyes against a computer screen for a long time only realizing he’s been playing too much when Kuroo walks in on him half-asleep on his pyjamas.

Kuroo sees the spectrum of led lights seep through the doors of Kenma’s gaming room, looks down to check if Kenma had hung a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the doorknob—a signal that he was live streaming—and proceeds to enter when he doesn’t see the familiar yellow sign that kept him out of the room at most days.

“Kenma…” Kuroo whiningly says as he swayed his way towards his boyfriend who had his eyes glued on the monitor, hands furiously tapping on his keyboard.

Kuroo dips his head toward’s Kenma, the latter catching it with one arm as he held the puffball of bed hair close to his chest, engulfing Kuroo with his scent and at the same time sniffing Kuroo’s shampoo.

“You’re late today babe, overtime?”

“Hm…” Kuroo responds, his arms wrapping on Kenma’s small body as he knelt in front of his gaming chair, Kenma’s legs enclosing him in the warm nest made from his boyfriend’s whole being.

It was in these situations where Kuroo tries his best to warm up to Kenma with hopes of distracting the man to do _other things._ Today was no different. Being the scheming guy that he was, he starts the plan he spent his entire lunchbreak formulating.

“Kyanma… cuddle…” He purrs as he tilts his head up, eyes sagging in a droopy expression, a frown resting on his lips.

Kenma glances down, smiling at his boyfriend’s attempt of impersonating a puppy’s face. _He looks cute,_ he thinks to himself as he leans down to land a quick peck on Kuroo’s lips, a warm feeling starting to spread from his nape as he continues with the match.

Kuroo on the other hand was frowning from disappointment. However, he’s spent nearly half of his life wooing this man unto doing things with him (like volleyball), and he knew that there was more than one way to skin, or rather get this cat to strip.

Kenma drew a deep breath as he felt Kuroo’s hands slowly travel unto the back of his neck, palming his torso as he went. His composure and focus was slowly trembling under Kuroo’s touches, a sly smirk coming from Kuroo as he sees his boyfriend finally react to his touches.

“Kuroo…” Kenma says with a tone of warming, a hand leaving the keyboard as he cups Kuroo’s cheeks, the man under him rubbing his face with it like a cat before sucking his index finger.

 _God, I’m gonna go nuts._ Kenma says to himself, eyes darting from the game screen, down to his boyfriend who was sucking his fingers from such an obscene position, then snapping back to the screen.

Kuroo was enjoying the sight of a flustered and aroused Kenma, he continued sucking on his boyfriend’s fingers, each lick laced with adoration and repressed lust from not being able to do it for nearly a month. His elbows brushing against Kenma’s hard on _accidentally._

Kenma’s chest was heaving, his wits nearly at its end from trying not to lose to the game and his boyfriend’s provocations, “Baby… take a shower first.”

“You’re gonna finish it quick okay? I’ll sleep if you take too long.”

 _Fuck. I’ll abandon this game if I had to._ Kenma’s inner voice screamed but his throat opted for a calm “Okay.”

Kenma heaved a sigh of relief as he heard the door click shut. He taps on the small button, turning his microphone on.

“Guys, let’s finish this in five, I’ve got things to do.”

\--

Kuroo felt hot even as cold water ran all over his naked body. His hard on showing no signs of relaxing.

“Kenma…” He calls out as he grasps his cock, closing his eyes as he starts to stroke slowly. His mind playing images—both imaginative and actual memories—of Kenma’s long and slender fingers tracing his body like a sketchbook, masterfully stimulating Kuroo’s erogenous spots, even discovering new one he didn’t knew existed.

His unoccupied hand turns off the shower as he moaned, his fingers circling on his twitching entrance, mind slowly going feral with every second that passed by.

 _I need Kenma… fast._ He thought as he slides the first finger in, moaning as he felt his own finger stimulate his insides.

From behind, the door clicked open, Kenma’s jaw dropping on the floor from the sight of his boyfriend pleasuring himself.

“Kenma…” The black-haired uttered weakly as his fingers slid in and out of his asshole.

Kuroo shuddered as Kenma threw an ice cold glare his way, moaning as his finger his his own prostate from clenching too tight. Kenma sat on the covered toilet bowl, equally amused and frustrated from the sight his boyfriend was giving him.

“Kenma… do me please…” Kuroo’s voice was airy, his knees buckling from his own masturbating act, knees softly landing on the wet tiles with a soft splash.

“You want me to do your cute ass?” Kenma asked teasingly.

“Yes…”

“Then let me see you beg.”

Kuroo halts his self-pleasure as he crawled towards his boyfriend, hands immediately reaching for his belt before Kenma swats it both away.

“You don’t get to suck my dick till I see your fellatio is up to my satisfaction.” Kenma taunts, his index finger landing on Kuroo’s lips which automatically disappears inside as his boyfriend wasted no time sucking it.

“Your friend in there must be lonely… let’s add someone he can play with, yeah?” Kenma said before sticking a second finger in, Kuroo’s tongue encircling and sucking on his fingers like how he sucked Kenma’s dick.

Kenma’s fingers played with the tongue, swirling and rubbing on it before he catches it between his fingers, pulling it outward.

“Do you have something else you want to suck on?” Kenma asks with a mocking tone.

“Yer… dick.” Kuroo manages to garble out, eyes tearing up from having his tongue pulled a bit too much.

Kuroo’s tongue snaps back into his mouth as Kenma finally let go, immediately helping Kenma strip his trousers, his cock landing right on the middle of Kuroo’s face with a slap as it sprung forward in the middle of removing his boxers.

Kuroo wore a stupid smirk as he happily licked his boyfriend’s cock, enthralled over the fact that they were finally doing it after a long time of turn downs and sleeping on each other due to work. His tongue trailed on the veins that webbed on Kenma’s dick, tracing it like a drawing before settling on the head of the penis, giving it a few swirls of tongue before taking it all in.

“Ngh… Kuroo.” Kenma groaned as he felt his dick reach all the way to the back of Kuroo’s throat. Kuroo on the other hand, taking a good sniff of his boyfriend’s pubes, making his brain a putty of libido and testosterone.

“Kuroo, lay on your stomach on the floor. Quick.” Kenma commanded, a wince on his face as he tried his hardest not to blow his load early.

Kenma’s dick came out of Kuroo’s mouth with a pop, Kenma’s stomach twisting as he willed himself not to cum from the sensation. The black-haired complied to his boyfriend’s request, laying down on the cold and wet floor, raising his buttocks for his boyfriend to use.

Soon enough, he feels Kenma’s heat and weight press him firmly on the floor.

“I’ll enter you now, okay baby?” Kenma softly says, aligning his dick with Kuroo’s entrance, the ring of muscle accepting the head of his penis before slowly swallowing it in.

“Fuck Kuroo, your ass is taking all of me. Can I move now?”

Kenma took Kuroo’s hip thrusts as a signal that it was okay to move, encircling his hands on both sides of Kuroo’s hips as he pulled him forcefully, his dick slamming all the way to Kuroo’s inside with a reverberating slap.

A moan escapes Kuroo’s lips, “Fuck!” He screams as his body rocked to the force of Kenma’s thrusts, drool dripping down from his mouth as he mirrored Kenma’s groans with his love noises.

It was taking all of Kenma’s wits not to come to Kuroo’s tight ass. The feeling of his insides clamping on his cock with every deep thrust and withdrawal had him muttering curses.

“Kuroo… baby, I’m close.”

Kuroo whimpers upon hearing the endearment from a sex drunk Kenma, a new tightness forming on his asshole, making Kenma groan loudly.

“Shit! It’s like you’re gonna cut my dick off!” Kenma yeleld in disbelief as he marveled on the new sensation Kuroo’s insides was giving him.

“Fuck me harder Kenma… call me baby…” The moaning mess under Kenma requested to which he obliges, repositioning himself in a higher angle—pounding right into Kuroo’s sweet spot.

Screams, moans, and groans of pleasure reverberated on the four corners of their comfort room as Kenma plunged deeper and with increased speed, Kuroo, meeting his thrusts midway as he too, was closely approaching his release.

“Baby…” Kenma called out breathlessly, body wet with sweat as he comes with one powerful thrust, groaning as he paints Kuroo’s insides white. Still connected, he flips Kuroo so that he lay on his back and continued thrusting, his hands stroking his boyfriend’s cock.

“Kenma, if you do it from both sides… I—“

Kuroo failed to finish his sentence as his body trembled with his release, hips arching as white filled his eyes.

\--

“Baby…” Kenma calls out as he rested his back on Kuroo who was busy admiring his fingers, suds forming with each slosh of the soapy water in the tub.

“Yes?” Kuroo softly whispered as he rested his shoulders atop Kenma’s head.

“Let’s have a vacation together.” Kenma said, catching Kuroo’s hands and intertwining it with his.

“Why the sudden proposition?” Kuroo asked as he crossed their connected arms across Kenma’s body, trapping him in an embrace as he nuzzled his head on Kenma’s neck.

“I want to spend time with you.”

Kuroo’s lips lands on Kenma’s cheek with a smack, “Let’s have round two first.”


End file.
